A Silke And Stone Story
by emmicool28
Summary: Silke doesn't know what's wrong with her. She's not sure about her feelings for Stone but winds up getting hurt anyways. With a little help from her new friend and a visit from a guy with a shared past, Silke tries to find her way through something she never thought she would get herself into. Takes place after the defeat of Orlan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow Fire and Ice lovers! This is my first story and i'm new at this so please don't hate on it. I decided to pair up Silke and Stone cause I just love those two together. Anyways hope you guys like the story and please review and favourite. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fire and Ice or any of the characters. I only created two new characters. All rights go to Jackie Andrews.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Beep! Beep! "Arghh!" I take my pillow and cover my head with it. Only one person would be calling this early morning.

"Ughh. Stone." I drag out.

"Morning to you too. Come on lazy bones, get up and go to work." Stone says

"Stone leave me alone would you?" I reply as I stick my head out from beneath the pillow. "Is this going to be a regular thing, me seeing your face early every morning?"

I look up at Stone's face in the cam. His ruffled blonde hair and blue eyes against his fair complexion made him look so dreamy…wait Silke snap out of it! No, it's just Stone. You two are just good _friends_.

"Come on Silke, Fire and Ice Incorporated awaits you! See you at work!" The cam went blank.

Ahhhh…work. Fire and Ice Incorporated is now the most booming private investigation service in the whole of Ysgard and is owned by Stone and me. Trace, our new assistant, picked out the name and also decorated the building right after our encounter with Orlan and…Jan Dufay.  
Sudden grief washes over me. The memories fill my head once again. The restaurant, the messages, the boat trip and…the undead kiss. I shudder as I think of it. I still got nightmares about it.

Luckily Stone was there for me. Stone. I've known him for about two years now. It isn't that I really like him but I thought about him and me together. No. It would never happen. He probably has a girlfriend already. Maybe J'mal.

Ah whatever. I try to forget about all of it. I get up from my bed and step into the bathroom. As I fix my newly grown, green straight hair, I look into the mirror and see my lavender eyes stare back at me. We Ellanoi have quite strange hair and eye colour.  
I look at the clock. Aghh. I'm late. I quickly change into a fresh pair of black pants, a purple tank top and my black leather jacket. I check for all the knives in my pockets and hiding places. All there.

I step out of the bathroom and head into the kitchen. "Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you" a bird screeches. I look at the parrot that I'm keeping for Esther the witch while she builds her new house.

"Why hello there Mort." I say as I scratch the bird's head.

As I take some fruit out from the fridge and lay down on the table for Mort, I looked at the basket in the corner of the room. Juniper, the old cat which I am also keeping for Esther, is still asleep.

I leave the apartment and close the door behind me. Ahhh…the fresh air is so good. Walking down the streets of Ysgard is a lot of work. There are so many twists and turns. I look over to the bar where I usually take my breakfast. I can almost taste the Kashla from the smell of it. I turn a corner into a President's Palace and enter my workplace.

"Welcome to Fire and Ice Incorporated" a cool voice says.

I quickly spin around to see a bulky guy sitting at the assistant cubicle.

"Hello Trace. How are you today?" I ask.

"Good. Stone is waiting for you in the lobby" he replies.

I leave a smile for Trace and stroll into the lobby. Upon the white couch in the room, the first thing I see is dark feminine figure draped in black cloth , holding a snake in her hands.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter! Please come back for the next couple chapters that I'm writing. And please review! I'd like to thank Athena2000 and Subaru Stellar. Thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked chap.1 Didn't exactly know what to write for chapter 2 so here goes! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Well, well, good to see you Evanya. How are you?" I ask.

The woman rose from her seat and looked up at me.

" Lovely to see you too Silke. I'm fine thank you. I see you've upgraded your meeting places. No longer the bar is it?" she asks.

"No I'm afraid not. Morning again Stone." I say as he walks in wearing a sleek black pants, a pair of well-polished shoes and a simple white shirt.

"Ha! Finally you've come Silke. What took you so long?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Very funny Stone" I say with a fake smile as I cross my arms.

"So Evanya, what brings you here?" I turn and ask her.

" Well I just came to give my grateful thanks to both of you for helping us find Orlan. This place, along with our homeland, would probably have been destroyed by now if it weren't for you two. Thank you so much." She replies.

"You're welcome. Anytime." Stone says.

"Well with that I shall be on my way. Thank you once again Silke and Stone. By the way, you two do work together very well. Keep it up." And with that she vanished into thin air.

"Hmph. Don't play the nice, you're-welcome guy Stone. We both know you never wanted to take this case" I tell him with a frown on my face.

" Oh come on Silke. It's done, it's done" he says.

He waves his hand over to our room and says " Well, our awesome work needs us now. You coming? I got a surprise for you", and enters our room with a smile.

I myself smile and blush a little. I don't know why but no matter what, Stone always makes me laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 : Surprise!

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating this story for a while but I had school exams (Ugh!). Anyways its over now so i'll able to post chapters much faster. Once again so sorry. Well here comes chap. 3 and I have a surprise! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I enter the main office and definitely do not get a warm feeling like I wanted.

"J'mal!" Stone says as he steps forward with open arms to hug a girl with semi-curly, brown hair and about the same height and slimness as mine.

Jeez Stone, not a nice surprise.

"Hey Lucius. How are you?" she asks as she and Stone exchange hugs.

I immediately feel a slight pang of jealousy and secretly grit my teeth. But what did I have against her? It's not like Stone and I were dating or anything.  
She had every right to go and hug him. After all, we were…just friends.

"Hi Silke. You good?", she asks.

I cross my arms, smile and say, "Yeah. Never felt better."

She returns the smile and says, "I just came by to check how you guys are doing."

" Yeah one guy more than the other." I say with big smile.

Both Stone and J'mal look at me and slightly blush.

" Umm.." J'mal mumbles as she is speechless.

I pause for a moment and look at the both of them as their faces turn different shades of red.

"Oh come on, take a joke! Ha-ha!" I shout.

J'mal smiles, embarrassed, while Stone turns and says to J'mal, "Ha-ha, that's Silke for you."

"Ah well, I'm gonna head out. See you soon?" J'mal asks.

"Yeah, definitely." Stone replies with his so called star-smile.

"Well bye then!" and she runs out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Silke for embarrassing me in front of people." Stone says as turns to me with a frown.

"Well it's not like nobody knows. It's pretty obvious that you two like each other and are dating." I say to him with my arms crossed, bracing against my desk.

"Uh…um…huh….we are not dating ok?" He stutters.

"Right." I drag out sarcastically. "I'm going to go and grab a breakfast roll. Chilax Stone." I say and exit the room leaving Stone slightly smiling and blushing.

A few minutes later, I enter the room to have a seat only to find that my seat is being taken by a someone else.

"Woah! No one is allowed in our office! Come on, out!" I shout to a girl completely dressed black and curly, light brown hair that is tied up into a ponytail.  
She gets up and stares right into my eyes with her shocking green ones.

"I am not 'no one'. I'm sixteen years old", she says sternly.

I quickly check out her clothes. She wears a black jacket, guessing with a black t-shirt underneath, black pencil-bottom jeans and a pair of shiny black low boots. What do they call them these days? Oh yeah Converse or Keds or something. Sheesh.

"All right, how about we just start over. I just got employed here and I thought that this desk", she points at my desk, "was mine. That's why I sat in it", she says to me, with no hesitation at all.

I look at her and ask in disbelief. "Really? You? Getting employed? At a private investigation department?"

"I told you I'm sixteen! Honestly I thought this was my desk!"

I look at her and ask while pointing to a golden stand-up sign on my table, "Well are you a private investigator by the name of Silke?"

She looks at me, speechless.

" I thought so", I tell her.

She immediately frowns at me.

"Hey, what's the racket going on in here?"

We both turn around to see Stone standing at the door.

"Well I see you have met each other. Silke, surprise!"

I look at Stone in shocking doubt and shout, "This is my surprise?! A sixteen-year old!?"

"I'm her surprise?!", the girl asks as well.

"Silke, this is Lily, your new bodyguard!"Stone says and at that moment I didn't know if this was real or if it was a dream.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

**Helloooo! I'm sorry for not updating so long. I was really busy. Anyways, I give you chapter 4! Ding-Dong! First Silke and Stone moment! (kinda weird moment) Enjpy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Ok Stone I appreciate the security system but I'm sure I don't need a sixteen-year old to be my bodyguard! I can take care of myself!", I shout to him.

"Ok Silke, calm down", he says and turns to Lily, "Can you please give us a moment? Please?", he asks her as he points to the door.

She gets up from the seat and storms out the room.

"Jeez, couples", she mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"What?! Ok Stone, explain yourself right now!" I command.

"Look with everything that has been going especially with the…you know…", he says.

"No Stone. I don't know. Use your words." I say to him.

" The blood exchange." He spills out.

A chill goes down my spine as the words come out of his mouth.

" I'm sorry for mentioning it. But we're not sure what could happen. You may have one of your…moments, where you're vulnerable and weak. And there are still people hunting us down. You could be captured or hurt or something. I don't want that to happen to you. That's why I hired Lily."

I look into his eyes and see that he really meant it. He had a really worried look. I think about it for once before screaming my head off at Stone.

"Maybe you're right." I say with regret.

" Finally you understand. I just want you to be safe ok?" he says as he, surprisingly, holds my hand.

I take his hand off and say, "Thanks for the security, but really? A sixteen-year old?"

"I know but trust me she is really good", he says convincingly and then asks, "Just at least try and work with it? Please?"

"Fine", I reply with a I'm-going-to-get-you-back look. Stone lets out a little laugh and opens the door for Lily.

" Finally! Did you guys solve your love problems?", she said with disgust."Cause if you two are a 'thing', I'm going to need a bucket to puke in.

"No need to. We're not dating", Stone says with a laugh.

A smile quickly spread across Lily's face.

"Oh great! Cause the last time I was hired for a couple...ugg! It was disastrous! I suddenly became a relationship consultant instead of a bodyguard", she says.

"Yeah well if you're looking forward to it again anytime soon, contact Stone. He might have some problems", I say with a laugh.

"Aghh, Silke. We are not together. Why are so obsessed about us anyway?"

Uh-oh. If he found out that this was a way to put a stop to my little jealousy issue things might be way uncomfortable between the two of us. Not that I like him of course. Maybe a little. No...Ah! Silke really snap out of it!

"What makes you think I'm obsessed with you two? As if I didn't have anything better to do. No offense", I say, rolling my eyes.

"None taken. Glad you're not though", he says with a sigh.

"Ok…if you two are done with your little chit-chat can we please get going? I need to check up on the cameras", Lily says with a bored voice.

"Cameras!?" Stone and I both shout-ask, exchanging surprised looks.

"Nooo…Lollipops! Yes cameras. What do think? You can't have your own business without security cameras especially in your office? Jeez, you two are way behind. Can we please get going?" Lily replies, obviously annoyed, and leaves the room.

"Gee Stone. Some bodyguard you got there", I say.

"What? I didn't know she was like that! Let's just get going", he says.

Suddenly, I felt like if a brick was thrown straight to my forehead.

"Ah!" I shout and grip my forehead.

Stone immediately turns around and asks, "Hey you ok? Want me to go and get Trace?"

I look up to him to see the worry on his face. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a slight headache", I say.

He moves strands of my hair out of my face and looks at my forehead.

"You sure you're ok?", he asks.

I nod with annoyment. Gosh was he hard to fool.  
For some reason, and I don't know how long, but we stood there facing each other, my hand on my forehead and me looking into his eyes and Stone moving the strands of hair and looking back into my eyes. Ok. This. Is. Definitely. Weird. But kind of nice. But then an annoyed voice suddenly breaks the silence.

"Hey, you two coming or not?"

We quickly return to our normal positions but Lily was too fast for us. We turn to see her by the door raising her eyebrows.

"You two better hurry", she says.

She turns around, pauses, then turns around, looks at the two of us and says with a scoff, "So much for not a couple huh?"

And then she left the room with a half-smile.  
Stone and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"She'll never give up with that", Stone tells me.

"You know", I reply. "We better get going for real now", I say.

Stone nods in agreement. I know that I had to forget everything that just happened. We both did. But I also knew it was impossible to do so.

And for what reason, I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5 : Oh Esther

**Hi again everyone! Hope you like the story so far. I present to you : CHAPTER FIVEEE! :) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I came back home from work about four hours ago.

My head wouldn't stop hurting.

I decided that it was prime time I visit Esther. Puttingt on a fresh change of clothes, I tie up my hair and head out into the dark streets of Ysgard. The cool breeze blew against my face. I think about today as I walk the road to Esther. I want to ask her about some…problems. She'll probably assume that it's boy problems. Ah Esther. Soon enough I come upon the good witch's apartment.

I ring the bell.

"Esther. It's me. Silke", I shout.

"Oh coming dear!", I hear.

The door opens and I am greeted by a pleasant smile.

"Oh Silke. Come in dear. How are you? How is Mort and Juniper?"

"Everything is fine Esther. Mort and Juniper are doing great as usual. How are you?" I ask.

"Oh I'm doing just fine dear. Come in. I just made some freshly baked buns. Would you like some with tea?", she asks.

Ah. The usual Esther.

"Would love to", I reply.

We enter her kitchen and I take a seat while she takes gets the tea and buns ready.

"So, how is that gentleman that you are 'acquainted' with? You two stepping out yet?" she asks.

"Haha Esther. Very funny. And what does stepping out mean? Is it some kind of dance? Because Stone and I are **not** dancing." I say quickly.

Esther gives a chuckle and says, "It's not a dance Silke. Umm…what do the youngsters call it again these days? Ah! Yes. Dating!"

I nearly fell of my chair and choked on my bun.  
Esther takes a seat next to me.

"Oh gosh they've gotten to you too?", I mumble while holding my head in annoyment.

"Who's gotten to me?", Esther asks, perking up her head while sipping her tea.

"No. No one. We are not 'stepping out', ok Esther? Please don't say that", I ask her.

Esther lets out another chuckle.

"Oh don't worry dearie. I just think he's a good match for you", she says.

This time I nearly spit out my tea.

Instead I spill out, " He is **not** a good match for me. We don't even have anything in common! And he likes another girl who also likes him so…yeah. We would never be together."

"All in good time dear. All in good time," Esther says.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, smiling, then ask," I have a question Esther. I been having headaches and other…stuff. Do you think everything is alright with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question. I have never come across a situation such as yours. But what you can do by the time is take everything easy and slow and try not to think about the past. That's all that comes to mind", she replies.

" Ok. Thanks for the advice. I should get going now", I say as we both rise from our seats and head for the door.

I walk down the stairs to the streets, turn around and say, "Thanks for the tea and buns Esther! See you soon."

"Oh you're welcome anytime. Come visit soon!", she replies.

I start to walk as Esther shouts from behind me, "Oh Silke? One more thing."

I turn around ask, "Yeah?"

"You should take it slow with that Stone boy of yours as well," she says with a smile on her face.

I turn around smiling and say, "Good-bye Esther."

I resume my walk and hear the chuckling of Esther behind me, pretty sure that my cheeks are all red.


	6. Chapter 6: PJ Walk

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is kinda weird. Sorry about that but I really didn't know what to write so here goes...Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

As I walk into my apartment, I fall asleep immediately. I don't know how long I've been asleep but I'm suddenly awaken by the beeping of the cam.

"Hey Silke? You there?"

I look up. Sigh. Stone

"Yes Stone. What is it?", I ,ask annoyed.

"Sorry…but remember I was supposed to come and pick up something? I know it's late but can I come now?", he asked.

I thought about it.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever", I say with a sigh.

"Thanks", and the cam went blank.

Stone is so annoying, with his telepathic powers and all…but I have to admit he is a really good guy.

I don't know why I feel so bad when J'mal is around but I push myself to think that I don't like him.

I shake my head and try forget about it. No. I don't like Stone. Not in that way. I get up and change into my pajamas and put on my bathrobe. I go outside and sit on the steps to wait for Stone's car.

In the distance I see two headlights pulling up. Ah good. He's here. Finally.  
Stone emerges from the car…and what was he wearing? I look at him trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Silke. Thank you for waiting. Wait…what are you laughing at?", he asks with a puzzled face.

I shake my head but my eyes start to water.

Stone, who has a really worried face (probably thought I was psycho), sits down next to me and asks, "Hey you ok?" I nod my I couldn't hold it in any longer. I start laughing like crazy.

"What the hell are you wearing?", I managed to ask.

Stone rolls his eyes and waves to the limo. The car drives off into the night.

"Ok, it's not my fault. Today was laundry day", he says, trying to convince me.

I look at him again. The so- called amazing and cool Lucius Stone was wearing long Bugs Bunny pants that were above his ankle and a hot pink My Little Pony t-shirt .

"You borrowed that shirt from your little cousin?", I say trying hold in further laughter.

Stone looks at me and says, "Ha-ha. Very funny Silke."

I look at him and say, "Those are worse than my bunny pajamas."

He smiles, thinks for a moment and then asks me, "Hey do you want to take a walk? Like around the block or something?"

I look at him in disbelief. Ok. That was a first. No guy has ever asked me to take a walk around the lock at midnight in my pajamas.

"Umm…Stone? You ok?", I ask him.

"What? It's just a walk. Only thing we're in our pajamas", he says.

"Yeah Stone. I definitely want to go and take a walk around the block where there are dangerous people at midnight, me in my pajama pants and tank top and you in a Bugs Bunny pants and a pink My Little Pony shirt", I say sarcastically.

"Come on. Wouldn't you say yes if I was, not saying that I am, your boyfriend?", he says carefully.

I look at him crazily and say, "Ok one: you would never be my boyfriend, no offense if you know what I mean. And two: …fine I'll go for a walk in my pajamas.

Stone smiles and we both get up. We start our walk. My hair is down so a lot of it goes my face when the breeze passes by. Eww… the taste of hair is not nice. I spit it out my mouth.

"So…"

"So…", I reply.

"How…is Esther? You visited her today, right?"

"Stalker much? She's fine. She asked about you."

"Oh yeah? What did you say?"

"I said that you were fine. She gave me some advice. That's all."

"Ok…hey, what about this? Since we don't really know each other because…you know we've chasing bad people for the past two years, how about we tell each other things we never told anybody?"

"That sounds crazy…but ok. Why not. It's not like I have anything else to do at one in the morning, right?"

Stone looked at me and smiled. "Ok Silke, if you don't want to you don't have to."

"I'm joking! I'm ok with that."

"Ok…hey I want to show you my favourite place. Come ."

We walked a couple more steps until we came across an abandoned building.

"Nice 'favourite place' Stone." I say with a disgusted face.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Silke. Wait 'till you see the roof."

"Huh? The roof?", but Stone was already climbing stairs.

I follow him up.

"Woah!", I say, amazed and dumbstruck by the sight I was seeing.

"I know right!"

Up on the roof, was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The stars, the city, the lights…

"How did you find this place, Stone?"

"I just did." He looks at me but I was too busy taking in the view. He goes to a corner ,takes out a large blanket and spreads it on the floor.

"Wow. You have this place _reserved_ Mr. Have-it-all?"

"Ha-ha Silke. Come and sit." I sit down next to Stone and watch the flickering lights.

"Silke? Silke!"

"Huh? What?"

"You zoned out. I asked you a question."

"Oh you did? Sorry. I never saw a sight like this before. It's amazing…sorry, what was the question again?"

"Wow, you Ellanoi take sights pretty seriously as well huh? Anyways, the question was : did you ever date someone that you really want to go back to?"

"Ha-ha Stone. No ."

"Ah come on. There has to be someone who made Ms. stone- hearted Silke feel warm and fuzzy inside."

I look at him. "Ugh…you go first."

"Fine. I dated her two years ago. We met in a coffee shop. She was pretty, smart, cheerful. Everything you could ever want. But her dad didn't approve so…she had to go…her name was… Maria"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. That was long ago. Now you."

I look at the sky. "He was a biker. Cool hair, cool jacket, you know, the works. Anyways we were together but one day he…left. Never came back. But if he ever does, there's no way I would ever get back with him. I could forgive, but I can't forget. That was also two years ago."

"Well looks like none of us has a happy ending huh?"

"Actually, _one_ of us doesn't have a happy ending."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Me. I don't have a happy ending. You have J'mal …but I can never date again."

"Ok seriously I don't have J'mal and what do you mean you can never date again?"

"I'm too hurt after…what happened two years ago."

"Oh, sorry. If you don't want to talk about it it's ok. We can talk about something else. Like… favourite food?"

"Obviously Kashla."

"Me…everything. I love food."

I then suddenly decide to ask him a trick question.

"Hey Stone…what do you think of my new hairstyle?"

"I think it looks great, maybe even better than the short hairstyle."

"But you said I look better with the short hairstyle. Why the sudden change in mind?" Stone was stumped. Ha! Got him!

"You know…cause…you look good with both. Really hard to decide."

I nod, in suspicion.

"Ok. If you say so."

I check my watch. Three o 'clock.

"Hey Silke. It's getting late. We should go."

"Yeah, we should."

We get, put away the blanket and go down the stairs that led to the street. I turn around to take on last look at the view. I'm definitely going to miss it.  
On our way back to my apartment, we walk in silence. This is so akward. Ah! Finally. My apartment.

"Well Silke. Good night. Nice walking with you. See you tomorrow t work."

"Today Stone."

"Huh?"

"Its about three- thirty in the morning. See you later today."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. Well bye then."

"Bye."

I watched him walk to the car and drive off. Well, this was some night. I go to my room and flop on the bed. I'm so tired. And just like that I fell asleep.  
The last image in my head was ,not the beautiful view even though I so wanted it to be, Stone.


	7. Chapter 7: Heart To Heart Oh No!

**Hiii! Ok so here's chapter seven. Hope you like it! Enjoy! ( PS: yeah i know. I'm not such a good writer but oh well)**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I wake up with a splitting headache and a blurry vision. Ugh. I don't feel good at all. I get up from bed with my hand on my tummy. I can't even control my balance properly. I'm in no condition to go to work today. I call Stone on the cam. His face pops up.

"Hey! Woah! What happened to you? You don't look good at all" he says.

"I'm not feeling good either. Look can I stay home today? I'm going to be back at work by tomorrow. I promise."

"Of course! You clearly need some rest. Uhh… do you want me to come there? I can get Trace."

"No, no. You stay at work. I'll be fine. Thanks anyways."

"Ok. If you say so…but I'm going to send over Lily. You need someone to watch you."

"Ugh…fine. Bye Stone."

"Get well."

The cam went black. I hear a knock on my door. I go and open it to only see Lily's face.

"Woah! How did you get here already?" I ask in amazement.

"Stone said you needed someone to watch over you. I'm here", she replies.

She walks in before I even let her in. She walks in and takes a seat opposite my bed.

"You know, you could go and watch something or eat something or play with the cat. You don't have to literally watch me" I tell her.

"I was sent here to watch **you **and no one else. By the way, how come you're so different?" she ask.

"Different?! What do you mean?"

"Well you used to be…AHHH! Now you're just...ahhh."

"Well thank you for that very _clear _compliment. Now I'm just going to go to sleep, ok?

"Ok. Whatever."

I lie down on my bed and try to sleep but I just can't. I keep thinking about what might happen to me. I shake my head and sit up straight at the edge of the bed.

"Look", Lily says and hands me a pink tablet.

I get up and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Umm…what is this?"

Lily looks at me with a straight face. "An elephant"

I look at her and blink.

"It's a tablet. What else could it be?!"

I look down at it in my hand. Yuck! I hated tablets. They were big, had an awful taste….a shudder goes down my spine.

"Stone said it'll make you feel better. Have no idea what's gonna happen so don't ask me."

"Do I really have to take it?"

"Do you really have to be stubborn?", Lily replies.

She crosses her arms and leans back into the chair. I take a glass of water and choke down the tablet. Eww! I put the glass down and take a seat opposite Lily on the bed. She looks really bored. Great. What am I supposed to do with a bored sixteen year-old bodyguard.

"Umm…so…" I say

"Yeah….so…."

"Where are you from? I never really got to ask you about yourself".

She looked at me and hesitated a bit to answer.

"Me…I actually don't know. You see, I'm an orphan."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I know how you feel."

"No…it's ok. I never really told anyone about myself. I lived in a rundown orphanage my whole entire life. It was…..horrifying. I don't remember anything about my parents and the orphanage wouldn't tell me anything. So I started to train secretly and when I turned fifteen , I tried out for a bodyguard. And now I'm here, protecting you."

"Wow…I thought you didn't really open up to people?"

"Yeah well I guess you're different. I feel like I can relate to you…if that's ok."

"Of course! I'm here anytime you need me."

"Thanks." She smiles at me. I smile back at her. It turns out she's not that bad of a person.

"So…Stone's at work?", I ask, trying to make more conversation.

Lily lets out a big grin. " Yes, Silke. The guy that you are absolutely in love with is at work", she says, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Hey! I'm not in love with Stone! Much less like him. Why does everyone think that?"

"Cause you two… actually look good together…" I stare at her in disbelief. " But…I may not be exactly telling you the truth about something…"

I frown. "Huh?"

"About Stone. He's not at work. He's on a date. With J'mal."

I nearly throw up the tablet. My whole inside swarms with…jealousy. What!? Why is Stone with, with **her**!? Right now I feel like stabbing J'mal with knives and blasting her face with firemage and …wait. Not her. Stone! The idiot! So many lies he told me! Oh when I see him I'm going to kill him and ….woah. What am I even saying? What's wrong with me? Ok…I seriously need to lay off the kashla. This has to be a side-effect of the **stupid **tablet. Argh!

"Umm…Silke? You ok?", Lily asks, with a very concerned face.

"Huh?" I suddenly snap back into the real world and look up to Lily. "What?"

"I just lost you for a moment there. You ok? Is something wrong?"

I stare at her. I find myself breathing heavily. What is happening to me?

"Umm…I, I need to go." I get up and put on a jacket.

"Silke, where are you going? The tablet doesn't work until the next three hours!"

She gets up and follows me as I rush out my apartment. I didn't even know where I was going.

"Silke! I'm supposed to be protecting you! Come back!" I don't turn around.

I just keep walking. A few minutes later I stop at a block.

"Good Lord Silke! What is happening?!" shouts and puts her on my shoulder as I stop to catch my breath.

"I…I don't know", I say in shock, panting.

We both look up the building we stopped at. Oh no. No, no, no! It was the abandoned building.

I run up the stairs to the roof as fast as I can but I'm too late. Stone and J'mal were already leaning in towards each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Down

**Behold! Chapterrrrrr EIGHT! Mwahahahaaha! Ok just kidding...I'm bored. Ok here you go. Enjoy! ( or Elmo WILL find you!)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Watching them from behind a block of concrete was too painful. I slide down the block, my back against it in shock.

"Silke!" Lily shouts silently and quietly runs up the stairs.

She sees the tears rolling down my face.

"Silke what happened, uh-oh…" she says as she looks over the concrete block. Her jaw drops.

" Oh no. Silke I'm so sorry."

She stoops down and puts her hand on my shoulder. I don't want to be like this. I don't want this way. No, I can't. I get up slowly and wipe my eyes.

"Umm…uh…I need to go", I say.

Lily gets up with a worried face, maybe even with pity.

" Silke…"

I shake my head.

"I just need to be alone."

I run down the stairs and out into the streets leaving Lily to stand on the roof.  
I walk with my head down, crying, not knowing where I'm walking.  
Cars swerve and angry drivers shout at me as I aimlessly cross the road but I pay them no attention.

Why!? Why would he do that?! And on the roof…after all this time, I thought that maybe…maybe there was a small chance, a chance that Stone and I…

"Oww!", I shout as I bump into something…someone.

I put my hand on my forehead in pain.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Wait…Silke? Is that you?", the male voice asked. It sounded so familiar. I look up to see who it is and…oh no! Oh my God! No! It can't be!

"Logan?! What are **you** doing **here**?!"

I shout at the thin, tall, not to mention handsome guy with ruffled black hair. Girls passing by look at me as if I'm crazy.

"Hey. Long time no see, huh?", he replies.

Oh Palm Tree!

"Why are you even here?! What do you want from me?!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down…wait…were you…were you crying?"

He reaches his hand toward me but I quickly step back.

"I'm sorry I can't…I can't talk right now."

I walk away, crying even more but in a way so he won't notice.

This is probably the worst day ever! I reach my apartment and drop onto the steps outside. Why is Logan here? Why?  
I put my face in my hands, trying to think. But I have no idea what to think about.  
I sat there for what felt like hours, not knowing if it was day or night. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice.

"Silke!"

I look up to a person running towards me with an extremely worried face expression. She approaches then sits down on the steps next to me.

"Hey. You don't have to hide anything from me. I know you like him", Lily says, while comforting me.

I look up, my eyes itching from crying too much.

"It's…it's complicated", I say in between soft sobs, " Something else happened. It's too much for me."

" What happened Silke? Tell me."

" I…I bumped into someone. My ex-boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9: Talk With The Ex

******Halo! For those who are still reading this story ( very grateful if you are :) ) I proudly present ...*drumroll*...Chapter nine! This chapter is a bit weirdy weird. I don't know. Oh well. Enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER NINE**

I look down at the steps, waiting for either of us to say something.

Finally, Lily breaks the silence.

" Wow. Your life is….terrible."

I roll my eyes at her.

" Gee Lily. Thanks for those lovely words of comfort."

We exchange smiles and then laugh a little.

"So what now?", Lily asks me.

"I don't know."

" Well I should probably get going. I got this…bodyguard meeting thing. You ok with that? Or you want me to stick around?"

" Bodyguard meeting? Since when do they have those? Weird. Yeah, I'm ok. You go to your meeting. I'll just sit here for a while. Thanks.

"You sure?", she asks

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Just need to clear my head a bit."

"Ok. But if you need me-just call me."

I nod, ushering her to go to meeting. She is so stubborn just like St-. I catch myself and immediately block that thought.

"Ok then. Bye. See you later."

"Yeah, bye", I say as I watch her walk down the road, slowly disappearing from my sight.

Sigh. I wipe my dried-up eyes. Wow. What a day. Huh. I feel woozy, my heart beating. Beating sadly. Lonely. Heart-broken. Tears start streaming down my face. Why? Why? My vision gets blurry and thoughts clog up in my head.

"Hey", a voice says.

I look up. Logan.

"Umm-Logan. what are you doing here?", I ask, quickly wiping my eyes so he won't see that I was crying.

"I followed you. I was worried and – never mind. You ok?"

I stare into those gray eyes and realize something. I-I missed him. A lot. I get up and am caught by surprise as he leaps forward and hugs me. I slowly wrap my arms around him.

" I missed you", he whispers into my ears.

" Me too. I missed you too."

We hold the hug for a while. He releases me from his comforting hug, his hands on my shoulders and looks straight into my eyes.

" Silke. I am terribly sorry for what I did to you. I know I was – um- …"

I suddenly let out all my anger at him.

" Stupid, idiotic, self-centered, foolish, a moron, a jack—"

" Woah! Okkk. I get it. Yeah. All of those. But I never meant to leave you. I – I had to."

" Why? Do you know how hurt I was? Everyday crying myself to sleep, thinking if you left me cause you didn't love me. That no one loved me. I had no one. No one Logan."

He steps back, with a look of guilt on his face.

"Look. I came here to apologize. I know what I did was wrong but I promise you I will never do that to you again. I – I love you."

His words echoed in my head. I look into his eyes. He looks back into mine, walks up to me, takes my hands into his and repeats, " I love you."

I let go of his hands. He steps back in surprise and frowns.

"Sorry Logan. But last time you told me you loved me. Then you left me like some toy."

"No. Silke. I would never do that again. I know it's hard to believe but please give me a second chance."

He looks at me like a lost puppy. I think about it for a while.

" Sorry Logan. I do believe in second chances. But you don't deserve one. I saw you with those other girls. You don't care about me, only yourself."

His face lines with guilt.

" You want to know how it feels to be left stranded, like some useless piece of crap? Well here. Let me show you."

And with that I walk away from him, not once turning back.


End file.
